Intoxication
by DarthAnimus
Summary: One insane night during which Toph is one of the guys, Zuko declares a new religion and Aang sorely needs a drink. Zukaang


Author's Notes: This was originally for the Zukaang Week theme 'liqueur'.

**Intoxication**

There were both upsides and downsides to having friends who had known you since adolescence, Aang mused. It was nice that you didn't have to hide anything because these people already knew all of your secrets and could be trusted to keep them. But it was a real drag when they insisted on seeing you as a child still and refused to give you any alcohol. This was especially annoying when you could _really_ use a drink.

"Aang~!" Zuko's arms strengthened their hold around the airbender's shoulders. "You're my sun, my moon, my stars in the sky~!" The firebender was completely, astonishingly drunk and Aang just _knew_ the older man had been given his share as well. It just wasn't fair that he was forced to be sober while his love interest – _best friend_ made passes on him. He was sixteen! He had the _right_ to get drunk!

"What about the comets?" Sokka grinned drunkenly over the low table he was leaned against, clearly enjoying this. "One would think a firebender would appreciate the boost of power."

"Yess…" Zuko hissed into the nape of Aang's neck and the Avatar shivered in delight. "My comet…the reason I'm strong…" By the spirits, could Zuko be romantic when drunk. Well, if you let the slurring and bad breath pass.

"Gosh, Firecracker, you're such a woman." Toph smirked at the firebender hanging over Aang but Zuko didn't seem to hear the girl. Aang wondered how Toph had joined up with their guys' night, but he supposed Toph was kind of 'one of the guys'.

"Well, it's time this lady went to bed." Aang struggled to stand up with Zuko clinging to him like a leechmoth. Even though he had the advantage of height over his friend, Zuko was still heavier in built and therefore would be almost impossible to move if he became dead weight. "Come on, Zuko, help me a little here."

"Where are we going?" Zuko didn't sound any more coherent from before but he did plant his feet on the ground securely.

"Your room." Aang slung the firebender's arm over his shoulders and nodded his head to the remaining two in the room. "I'll get you for this." It was as good a goodbye as they were going to get, stingy jerks who wouldn't give him any alcohol.

"Believe in the silver sandwich!" Zuko called after them before the door closed and Aang wondered what that was all about when he could hear Sokka's distinct snort.

The trip to Zuko's room was short but a bit unsteady, even though the young Fire Lord did do his best to keep himself upright. Aang still thought that the other wouldn't hold it against him and pretty much threw the older male on top of the large bed before taking a moment to catch his breath.

"Come on Zuko, stay awake a little while longer." Aang pulled at the lapels of Zuko's robe insistently. "I need to get you undressed." The robe fell open and Aang slid the fabric off the other's chest. He paused for a moment, eyes trailing the pale skin revealed underneath. One of his hands ran down to feel the slight roughness, avoiding the scar in the middle.

Zuko didn't seem to notice his hands wandering and only rolled over to his back to let Aang pull the robe off his shoulders. The piece of clothing was flung aside, along with Zuko's belt once Aang untied it. Then Aang grabbed onto the pants on Zuko's hips.

"You know, sexual harassment is a crime." Zuko's words were muffled in the covers but Aang heard them clearly and froze. Had Zuko noticed his caresses after all?

"Where's this coming from?" Aang really hoped his voice wasn't shivering. He had done nothing discriminating. He could still explain his way out without upsetting his friend.

Zuko was silent for a few moments, then a confused voice queried: "But aren't you undressing me?"

"It's so that you can sleep comfortably." Aang reached for the pants again but Zuko rolled away. "What's wrong?"

"You can't." Zuko buried his face into the covers, but Aang could see the hints of an embarrassed blush. "Not unless you marry me, you can't see me indecent."

Ah, more drunken logic then. Aang crawled on top of the bed after the retreated firebender. "Sure, whatever. If you let me take your pants off and still remember this in the morning, I'll marry you." Aang reached forward and managed to grab Zuko's pants. He then proceeded to wrestle said garment off, leaving Zuko only in his underwear, which was a slight disappointment. With the complaining the firebender had put up, Aang had at least expected him to be naked under the pants.

"Good night Zuko." Aang helped the firebender get his head on the pillows, the other looking at him with a gaze of drunken affection as he slurred a sleepy goodnight himself. Aang smiled as he threw the covers over Zuko and then snuck out of the room.

Damn, he _really_ would have liked at least one drink.

Zuko didn't seem to remember anything about the night in the following morning, not even the silver sandwich. Aang didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed. But he did wonder why the firebender's cheeks seemed to have turned a permanent red whenever they spoke.

_**The End**_

Author's Notes: Do you believe in the silver sandwich?


End file.
